Historias Mínimas
by Malliane
Summary: Historias que marcaron a diferentes protagonistas de una gran guerra. Tom Riddle
1. Default Chapter

Historias mínimas.

Las cicatrices y fantasmas de una guerra; de una Causa.

Pequeños sucesos que fueron grandes para los pequeños seres del gran engranaje que es la población mágica. Porque no debemos olvidar.

****

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son de una mujer que pretende esclavizarnos con sus escritos. ¿Quién será? El título de la historia tampoco es mío, es de una hermosa película argentina que me inspiró a hacer este pequeño gran proyecto. Lo demás, den por hecho que es mío.

****

ADVERTENCIA: Ninguna por el momento.

****

DEDICATORIA: Para Hassaleh, aver si es de una vez por todas sincera.

****

NOTAS DE AUTOR(A): Mensajes subliminales para redimir a mi pobre Riddle y compañía. Toda gran historia encierra otras pequeñas, ¿no? Mi contribución al mundo de Harry Potter (no del niño, de los libros; quede claro), espero no les moleste .. Me siento a gusto haciendo esto, especialmente si allá afuera hacen 11°C, y mi gato me reprocha no poder morderme. ¿De dónde surge esto? Luego de escribir Pájaro Negro, mi mente vaga por los confines de mi subconsciente; y pienso: es una pequeña historia. Y luego pienso: ¿qué tal pequeñas historias de mortífagos? Y luego, ¿qué tal pequeñas historias de La Guerra? Si no les es molestia, pueden destrozar esto creación criticándola (constructivamente). No lloro, no por eso.

Namárië, Malliane

INTRODUCCIÓN

Hay historias que a pesar de los años, perduran. Hay historias que serán contadas generación tras generación, hasta que el último espectador haya muerto. Hay historias que son recordadas. Por todos, o por algunos. Pero hay otras. Hay otras historias, olvidadas. Historias pequeñas que olvidamos por el simple hecho de no ser grandes. Historias que no parecen influir en nosotros, o en ellos, o en nuestra época. Historias pequeñas, que juntas, hacen una memoria olvidada por generaciones que soñaron, y se les quitó el derecho a hacerlo. O tal vez, sólo por generaciones que perdieron el valor de los sueños, y de la memoria. Y son esas historias, pequeñas y triviales, las que un día nosotros recordaremos como propias, y vagamente escaparán, para dar paso a grandes historias.

Estas son las pequeñas historias de una gran historia. Una gran historia de una gran guerra. Fue, es y será llamada por muchos, entre el bien y el mal. Pero ellos olvidan los grises. Y que el bien y el mal lo delimita el más poderoso, el más influyente, o el vencedor. Entonces, ¿mal o bien...? Pero son estas pequeñas historias las que nos permiten conocer esa gran gama de grises que forman un abismo entre una Causa y la otra. Son sólo una parte de un insignificante engranaje, que marcó solo a una o dos personas insignificantes; y que por ello son únicas, e irreemplazables. Una muerte, una fiesta, una primera vez, o simplemente un sonido, una mirada, una risa, un sueño; y la inmensidad que ofrece la exquisita locura de saberlo propio.

Pequeñas historias de remordimientos, alegrías, motivaciones y sucesos de personas que buscaron su igualdad, en un mundo aguerrido a firmes costumbres. Pequeñas historias también de quienes buscaron la pureza, tanto de sangre como de alma, entregando la suya por sus ideales. Pequeñas historias de una gran escala de grises. En un mundo de magia, donde todo puede suceder. Hasta algo pequeño y mundano. Dos ideales enfrentados por la necesidad de sentirse correctos, por la necesidad de sentirse libres.

Y todo, tiene su explicación. En una sonrisa, en un llanto, en una mirada. Racional o irracional, esa pequeña parte siempre estará. Y será olvidada.

SEGMENTO UNO: THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE

-¡Cállate de una vez, mujer!- una figura imponente acopla a una muchacha que, desnuda y acobijada en sus brazos, acuna lágrimas solitarias que se resisten en salir.

-Tom... créeme...- el hombre se acerca a ella, y de un golpe seco, deja una cicatriz entre sus pechos. Ella ahoga un gemido mientras murmura súplicas insulsas.

-No vuelvas a repetirlo, mujer. No tomes esto como algo más que una simple aventura.

Tom deja la habitación del descuidado hotel. La muchacha se permite abrir los pardos ojos, para descubrir una soledad abrumante. Una cama destartalada con sábanas revueltas es el único testigo de un amor no correspondido.

Busca entre su vientre, y encuentra soledad. Busca su alma, y encuentra un niño que le llama por su nombre, y le promete una venganza que ella nunca podrá llevar a cabo. Porque lo ama. Aunque él no quiera decirle el nombre de sus padres.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Un niño de seis años intenta pasar desapercibido entre una masa de pequeños de su edad. Todos de gris. Cruel marca de la sociedad. Un huérfano entre tantos. Thomas sonríe. Algún día les demostraría a sus carceleras que él podía hacer algo más que fregar los pisos. Lo intentaría. Tal vez hasta llegara a manejar un automóvil, como esos hombres ricos y poderosos.

La pequeña caravana de niños camina en un intento de lo que podría llamarse felicidad. Si sus medias no estuvieran rotas, ni sus ropas gastadas y pequeñas. Oh, también si en sus corazones hubiese un poco del calor hogareño que ofrecían las madres de la alta sociedad.

Su primer visita al zoológico no debería pasar desapercibida ante su mente. Según Tom, es su gran momento para aproximarse al mundo del que él alguna vez formará parte. El frío del Londres acerbo cala sus huesos haciendo que toda preocupación se centre en buscar un poco de calor.

Con un palpitante temor se escabulle entre uno de los tantos pórticos. Camina lentamente, como esperando un ataque que sabe nunca vendrá. Es inocente, como todo niño. La oscuridad predomina en la habitación en la que acaba de entrar. Tom mira a sus costados, y ve una inmensa cantidad de serpientes que le miran intensamente, como intentando penetrarlo . Pero no está solo. Un hombre de unos veinticuatro años observa anonado una gran anaconda de ojos verdes.

El niño se aproxima al hombre, y ve en él una misma mirada que recuerda con intensidad. Sueños. Sus ojos castaños analizan al niño, que intentando desafiarlo, alza su cabeza, orgulloso.

- ¿Qué hace un pequeño huérfano como tú en un lugar así? ¿No tienes frío?- el hombre sonríe con una ligera mueca de desdén.

- Huyo.- murmura.

- ¿De qué?

- De mis cadenas.

Lentamente, como envuelto en un velo inexistente, el hombre comienza a fusionarse con la serpiente. Su alargado cuerpo fluye como seda entre los brazos. Sus ojos verdes miran a uno y a otro alternativamente. Su bífida lengua recorre la mejilla del hombre. Y muerde. Los ojos castaños se dilatan en una danza agonizante, donde el áspid y Tom son crueles espectadores y críticos de su muerte, poética y hermosa.

Parpadea.

El hombre contempla aún la serpiente.

Tom sonríe.

No recuerdo dónde leí que los poderes mágicos se intensifican a los siete años. Tiene seis, aún no entiende realmente a las serpientes (o eso quisiera creer).

.:.:.:.:.:.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

El muchacho rubio se sentó a su lado.

- Soy Maximus Malfoy.- el chico miró a Tom de arriba abajo.- Pero si eres el famoso huérfano impuro. Me han hablado de ti.

- Marvolo Riddle.- Malfoy Jr. Pagaría. Con su lealtad y sumisión.- Sonríe, muchacho. No querrás que te vaya mal, ¿verdad?

Nombre que Nyaar le dio al padre de Lucius. Espero no te moleste, mujer.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Próximamente más.


	2. Thomas

**Historias Mínimas - Por Malliane )******

Mira sus ojos. Dos serpientes bailan en ellos. Castaños, imponentes, indescriptiblemente bellos. Mira la forma en que sus cejas se arquean al final, ese toque que lo hace tan suyo. Mira sus manos, envueltas en fina seda. Todo está oscuro, y sus ojos brillan mucho, sierpes moviéndose en hipnótico declive.

Mira sus labios. Se pregunta si así serían los de su madre. Se pregunta cuánto se parecerá a ella. La tonalidad pálida resalta su labio superior, que contrasta maravillosamente con el inferior, más oscuro y prominente. Su sonrisa, que eternamente se esfuerza en salir, adorna un panorama tormentoso.

Mira su piel, morena, a simple vista tan suave que sólo quieres acariciarla. Cada uno de sus poros es un alma, una vida.

Su rostro frente al espejo es una poesía. Y lo sabe.

La primera vez de Tom fue como cualquier otra. Besos, abrazos, y luego más.

Recuerda que sus manos bajaron hacia la cintura de aquella muchacha, acariciando la piel tan común que casi hace a Tom vomitar. Luego, deshizo la túnica de ella con un simple hechizo (si algo había aprendido Tom a lo largo de su vida era a no abandonar _jamás_ su varilla), así como la suya. Pronto, la ropa era sólo un bártulo abandonado a su propia suerte.

Tom se acuerda muy bien de la sensación que el acto conllevaba para él. La sensación de su piel contra otra, cálida. La sensación de nerviosismo, ese hormigueo que siente cada vez que el hermoso Crucio se dispara de sí mismo. La sensación de ser querido, sólo por una milésima de segundo, como su madre lo hizo alguna vez.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Tom recuerda muy bien la sensación de poder. Esa fue su primera vez.

**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**

Si alguna vez Tom tuvo miedo, fue definitivamente esta.

Era su primer año en Hogwarts, y todo parecía increíblemente normal y sencillo para él. Las escalera parecían moverse a su conveniencia, la mayoría de los cuadros más respetables y sobre todo antiguos parecían callar ante su mirada, sus profesores le veneraban.

Tom recuerda ese día como la primera vez que leyó El Rey Lear, la primera vez que pudo formular un buen insulto. Y, por supuesto, debía tener alguien a quien decírselo.

Tom ya ha olvidado que caminó lentamente por los pasillos de aquel lúgubre lugar que todos se empeñaban en llamar bello. Tampoco recuerda sus blanco jardines o la primera vez que alguien le dijo te quiero, pero sí se acuerda bien de ese día.

Tan lentamente iba, recordando cada palabra, cada tono descrito, cada gesto, cada mirada imaginada, fundiéndolas en mil y un frases posibles, consonancia maravillosa entre cada una de ellas. Tom compenetrado en tan bellas palabras, no notó siquiera choques accidentales de compañeros, no notó siquiera el golpe de Malfoy Jr. No, Tom, pensaba en su frase mejor.

A lo largo de los años, aprendió a no temerle demasiado. A lo largo de los años aprendió también que cada ser humano podía ser una bella arma para él, excepto ese.

Tom no olvidará más aquella sonrisa suave, calmada. Tom no olvida su boca bailando ante los ojos de quien sería su espectador principal por tantos años, quien sería su mentor, su vida y su muerte. Tom no olvida cada palabra, que nadie más recordará.

Tampoco olvida su mareo, sus náuseas, y el primer y último golpe que le daría a un libro.

Pero es que esa sonrisa le inquietaba de tal modo.

Tom siempre le tuvo miedo a aquella sonrisa. Y todos dicen que era el poder. Aún ríe por ello.

****

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Nunca supo bien por qué lo hizo. Mandamiento divino, hilos del destino, o simple impulso. Pero ese hormigueo tan especial que ni siquiera se equiparaba con el de la tienda Ollivander's, ese cosquilleo que no tomaba su corazón, ni sus manos, sino que tomaba cada parte de su ser, se cerebro razonando y pensando y recordando cada línea de cada libro que había leído... excitación tal que ni el mejor orgasmo llegaría a su altura.

Tom recuerda ese cuerpo a su merced. Pero Tom ya no recuerda esa mirada, ese cabello, esas manos finas.

El sabor de una Imperdonable acapara tu vida de forma tal, que Tom ya no recuerda cabellos, ni finas manos...

La primera vez que lanzó una, ni siquiera él supo que sería el principio...

**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**

Tal vez siga con Tom, tal vez no. Ustedes deciden.


End file.
